


И не прикидывайся мёртвым

by Kaellig



Category: Edge of Tomorrow (2014)
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, Canonical Character Death, Discord FK Magicpendell Challenge, F/M, Fandom Kombat 2020, Non-Linear Narrative, Post-Canon, Time Loop, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-29
Updated: 2020-07-29
Packaged: 2021-03-04 17:49:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,951
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25130404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaellig/pseuds/Kaellig
Summary: Есть несколько способов перезагрузить свою жизнь. (Или: Рита Вратаски после войны.)
Relationships: Hendricks & Rita Vrataski, William Cage/Rita Vrataski
Comments: 25
Kudos: 27
Collections: Force and Strength 2020, Level 2 Quest 3: Миди от G до T 2020





	И не прикидывайся мёртвым

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [can't play dead](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2728016) by [arbitrarily](https://archiveofourown.org/users/arbitrarily/pseuds/arbitrarily). 



i.

Сначала она слышит шаги. Военный в офицерской форме пересекает стрельбище; когда он приближается, Рита видит майорские нашивки. Она выдыхает, поднимаясь на ноги, машинально стирает с шеи капли пота.

— Да? Что вам нужно?

Майор смеётся.

— Нам нужно кое-что отметить, — отвечает он.

Лицо Риты каменеет. Она оглядывает майора с головы до ног, и его ухмылка делается шире. Сначала он просто показался ей самоуверенным ублюдком, но теперь она начинает чувствовать в его поведении что-то личное.

— Кто вы?

Но это не первая их встреча.

Рита просыпается в гостиничном номере. Делает резкий вдох, распахивая глаза, смаргивает сон. Быстрым движением ноги спихивает на пол плюшевый плед. Комната погружена в темноту, только внешний уличный свет просачивается сквозь неплотно задёрнутые шторы. Брюссель. Нет, Белфаст. Нет, точно: Будапешт. Рита утыкается лицом в подушку и глубоко дышит. Раз. Два. Три. Четыре. Раз. Два. Три. Четыре. Раз-два-три-четыре. 

Когда она переворачивается на спину и снова открывает глаза, в комнате по-прежнему темно, но Рита уже привыкла. Вернее, привыкает — как привыкает ко всему. Привыкание для неё — нескончаемый процесс. Рита со стоном садится на постели, проводит пальцами по шраму, пересекающему лоб. Ловит себя на этом, заставляет остановиться.

Она встаёт с кровати и смотрит на часы. Чуть больше четырёх утра. Рита крутит головой; её шея издаёт громкий, смачный хруст. Она пытается извлечь этот звук снова, но мышцы сопротивляются: в последнее время всё её тело сопротивляется ей, всё сильнее с каждым днём. Раньше она тренировалась намного больше — когда это было необходимо. Когда для этого — поразительно — было время. Теперь же наступил мир, у Риты гораздо меньше свободного времени, чем было на войне. Кто бы мог подумать, а?

Она делает махи вперёд сначала одной ногой, потом другой. Крутит щиколотками, выписывая короткие быстрые круги. Затем опускается на пол и балансирует на руках. Она не включает свет. Она делает растяжку в темноте, дожидаясь, когда взойдёт солнце.

Так заканчивается война: в один миг.

Это тайна, загадка, которую никто не в силах разгадать. Сегодня война ещё идёт, а завтра — уже нет.

Обе версии окончания войны Рита узнаёт от одного и того же человека: майора Уильяма Кейджа. В первый раз он скармливает ей ту же официальную историю, которую продвигает генерал Бригхем: неожиданный взрыв в Лувре. Во второй раз он рассказывает ей правду — невозможную, невероятную правду. Он говорит, что она была там, что они оба там были и что они двое — та самая тайна, которую никто не знает.

Так она побеждает в войне: ничего об этом не запомнив.

В тот день, когда она знакомится с ним, Кейдж ведёт её в паб. Новости о гибели Омеги и окончании войны уже успели разлететься; в пабе шумно, зал забит покинувшими базу солдатами, которые выкрикивают победные лозунги, расплёскивая пиво себе на форму.

Рита и Кейдж садятся за высокий столик углу, максимально удалённом от весёлой компании.

— Я видела тебя по телику, — говорит Рита. Она старается сохранять непроницаемый вид, с каким, как ей кажется, должен вести допрос подозреваемого хороший следователь. Однако единственное, что ей удаётся разглядеть у него на лице, — это уже знакомое насмешливое веселье. Как если бы Рита пыталась провернуть этот фокус прежде, и не один раз, и Кейдж прекрасно знал, чего от неё ждать. Риту это бесит.

— Я говорил по телику о тебе, — отвечает он.

Рита складывает руки на груди, убаюкивая мелочное, жалкое раздражение, зреющее внутри. 

— Не ты, случайно, придумал ту брехню про Ангела Вердена?

Всё, что она знает о нём, укладывается в два факта: он провёл почти всю войну, толкая пропагандистские речи, и эту же войну он втайне ото всех выиграл. Ничего из этого не способствует возникновению тёплых чувств к нему.

Кейдж тихо усмехается себе под нос:

— Нет, эту историю мне выдали уже готовой. — Он разводит руками, как бы говоря: «Что уж поделаешь». — Честное слово, я не имею никакого отношения к этому прозвищу.

За его честное слово она не дала бы даже плевка. Должно быть, это видно по её лицу, потому что смешливые морщинки вокруг глаз Кейджа становятся чуть глубже. Он улыбается, не обнажая зубов, будто Рита сама по себе — некая шутка внутреннего пользования, известная ему одному.

— Тебе придётся дать мне фору, — говорит она наконец.

Бывали ли они в этом пабе прежде? Вряд ли — Рита сомневается, что у них нашлось бы для этого время. И эта мысль ей нравится: для них обоих это что-то новое. У Кейджа нет заготовленной шпаргалки, он не знает, что случится дальше. Здесь они на равных. 

Рита жадно отхлёбывает из кружки; на губах остаётся пена, которую она смахивает тыльной стороной ладони.

— Не понял?

— Не люблю смешивать метафоры, но — ты играешь краплёными картами. Я тебя вижу в первый раз. Ты же, как утверждаешь... — Рита осекается. Она не может заставить себя произнести эти слова вслух: «Ты знаешь меня». Ей приходится смягчать их другими, такими как «ты утверждаешь». 

Они встречаются взглядами.

— Расскажи мне, что произошло, — просит она. — Расскажи мне всё.

Его улыбка становится мягкой и нежной, и если бы не тень, затаившаяся в глубине его глаз, Рита однозначно бы решила, что он лжёт. Кейдж смотрит на неё так, словно не просто хочет, чтобы она ему поверила, — он уверен: так и будет. Словно он уже заслужил её доверие. Заслужил очень давно.

Он рассказывает ей всё.

Но вот о чём он ей не говорит: его не перестаёт удивлять то, как легко отступает её недоверие. Каждый раз, снова и снова. Она верит ему на слово. Быть может, сама история настолько нелепа и невероятна, что просто не может быть выдумкой. Может, потому что она прошла через подобное сама. А может — и в глубине души он иррационально хочет в это верить, — может быть, она что-то помнит. Какая-то часть её, надёжно запрятанная внутри, помнит его. Может быть, все жизни, которые она прожила и забыла, хранятся в её подсознании, на некоем молекулярном уровне.

Он знает, что бы сказала Рита, если бы он заговорил об этом: «Невозможно. Я ничего не помню. Никто ничего не помнит. Только ты».

Она бы сказала: «Хранить память — это обязанность, которую ты будешь нести в одиночестве. Никто, кроме тебя, не будет помнить. Лишь ты один».

«Ты всегда будешь один».

Но они не заговаривают об этом.

Он рассказывает ей всё, кроме этого, а закончив, смотрит на неё с той же серьёзной искренностью, которая сопровождала бы тот неслучившийся разговор:

— Как думаешь... думаешь, оно ещё осталось? Я все ещё могу..? — Он не может подобрать нужное слово и вместо этого выписывает подбородком петлю в воздухе.

Рита пожимает плечами и отпивает немного из кружки.

— Откуда мне знать, — говорит она. — Но без Омеги, полагаю... — Она тоже не договаривает и коротко проводит пальцем поперёк горла. Дохлый номер. Она делает глоток побольше. — В общем, на твоём месте я бы не кидалась под машины.

Она дёргает уголками рта, обозначая сдержанную улыбку, и Кейдж расплывается в ответной — такой широкой и заразительной, что Рита и сама улыбается чуть шире.

— Очень смешно. — Он сжимает губы, но Рита всё ещё улыбается:

— Я абсолютно серьёзна, майор.

— «Кейдж», — быстро поправляет он. Если она его и задела, Рита отказывается слышать это в его голосе. — «Уильям», «Билл», «Кейдж». Но не «майор».

Рита отвечает кивком:

— Как скажешь, Кейдж Уильям Билл Кейдж.

Рядовой, пересекающий тренировочный комплекс, выглядит слишком взрослым для рядового, даже старым. Впрочем, в последнее время кого только не принимают в новобранцы. Мелких преступников, вытащенных из вытрезвителя; уклонистов; просветлённых, запоздало обретших веру и взявшихся за ружьё.

Он староват для рядового и явно не слишком уверен в себе. Он нервничает, приближаясь к ней, настороженно поглядывает на механических мимиков, спотыкается и замирает, когда один из них дёргается в его сторону. Чтобы решиться подойти к Рите Вратаски, требуется немалая дерзость, но он держится скорее несмело.

Рита отталкивается от пола и выпрямляется в полный рост:

— Да? Что вам нужно?

На организацию триумфального тура объединённых вооружённых сил уходит всего месяц.

Цель тура — подстегнуть процесс восстановления, помочь всем (всем уцелевшим, хотя точнее было бы сказать «немногим уцелевшим») вернуться к нормальной жизни, собрать денежные средства. Рита остаётся ключевой фигурой пиар-кампании как Ангел Вердена, а Кейдж по-прежнему является самым фотогеничным пиарщиком в армии, и совсем неудивительно, что их обоих просят возглавить этот тур — но Рита удивляется всё равно.

Тур включает в себя кучу пафосных речей и встреч со всякими важными шишками, и только они двое знают, что произошло на самом деле. Большинство красивых слов, которые произносят Кейдж, генерал Бригхем, премьер-министры, президенты и канцлеры (и никогда — Рита), посвящены необходимости нового начала. Они говорят о том, что завершившаяся война — это шанс начать всё с чистого листа. Так и есть, в общем-то, но никто из них не говорит о том, что прошлое навсегда остаётся с нами, внутри нас. Чтобы начать с чистого листа, нужно сначала что-то с него стереть. Что-то, что уже должно там быть.

Рита ненавидит эти речи.

Первую остановку они делают в Гамбурге. Здесь, на месте падения первого метеорита, уже сооружён мемориал. 

Они прибывают рано утром; до торжественной встречи с немецким канцлером, которая должна состояться в прямом эфире на фоне мемориала, ещё полно времени. Мемориал представляет собой гигантскую статую из сварочного железа, изображающую, по всей видимости, мимика с загнутыми к небу конечностями. Рита смотрит на него и думает, что с определённого ракурса она почти могла бы принять его за дерево — если бы сумела стереть воспоминания обо всех шести годах войны.

«Здесь начинается надежда», — гласит надпись на постаменте, и эти слова чуть позже произнесёт канцлер, стоя на подиуме посреди руин.

Рита и Кейдж сидят в небольшом кафе, оба в синей униформе, перед обоими стоят чашки с кофе. До церемонии остаётся ещё немного времени.

Кейдж выуживает из кармана три пакетика сахара и раскладывает их на столе в ряд. Коснувшись последнего пальцем, он откидывается на спинку стула.

Рита смотрит на пакетики, затем собирает их и, вскрыв все три одним движением, высыпает содержимое себе в чашку.

— Сколько? — спрашивает она.

— Прости, что? — уточняет Кейдж, поёрзав на стуле.

— Сахар. Сколько кладёшь ты. — Она произносит это ровно, без вопросительной интонации.

Кейдж улыбается, склонив голову набок.

— Нисколько, — произносит он.

Рита размешивает кофе, продолжая смотреть на Кейджа. Тот усмехается, затем подаётся вперёд, уперевшись предплечьями в край стола:

— Знаешь, мне было намного проще произвести на тебя впечатление, когда мы вместе убивали мимиков.

Она делает небольшой глоток кофе, вздыхает: слишком горячо.

— Да, — говорит она, — кровавая резня — вот истинный ключ к моему сердцу, майор.

— Кейдж.

— Кейдж. — Она произносит его имя как обычное слово, но, снова поднося чашку к губам, не удерживается и позволяет себе чуть заметно и улыбнуться.

Плечи ноют от напряжения, но руки не дрожат. Боль — это хорошо. Это то, к чему она привыкла.

К ней уверенным, целеустремлённым шагом приближается незнакомый рядовой. Рита хмурится, поднимается на ноги, смахивает пот со лба; внутри уже закипает гнев — он всегда поблизости, у самой поверхности, не надо далеко тянуться.

— Да?

Нахал так и смотрит на неё, даже не моргнув.

— Что вам нужно?

Их путешествие по миру продолжается.

Звезда Риты — не той Риты, которую знает она сама, но Риты Вратаски из рекламных роликов — продолжает подниматься всё выше.

Она везде. Её лицо на автобусах, на зданиях, на памятных коллекционных карточках. Её образ — в байопике с известной актрисой, явно замахнувшейся на Оскар (премьера осенью); в псевдодокументальном блокбастере, где её играет не такая известная, зато очень сексапильная куколка (премьера в феврале; слоган гласит: «Спасительница. Воительница. Цельнометаллическая Стерва»); в бродвейском мюзикле («но падать духом, парни, рано: / спасёт нас всех Верденский Ангел»). Она есть даже в Музее Лондона — там хранится теперь сделанный из вертолётной лопасти меч, которым она орудовала на поле боя.

Так она обретает бессмертие: её просто берут, как чью-то собственность, и дают ей вечную жизнь. Для всех них она теперь никогда не умрёт.

_♫ Спасёт нас всех Верденский Ангел! ♫_

ii.

Рита проснулась в лагере под Верденом.

По металлическому каркасу её койки ударила чья-то рука.

— Давайте, парни! Зададим им жару! — разносилось по баракам. — Повеселимся как следует.

Она погибла в тот день — как и все они.

Когда Рита умирала первый раз, впитав в себя кровь Альфы — синюю кровь, почерневшую от соприкосновения с её кожей и вязкую, как смола, — она не сопротивлялась. Нет, она не сдалась, но и бороться за жизнь уже не пыталась. И это самый страшный её секрет: в тот момент смерть казалась ей избавлением. Рита устала; устала той страшной, смертельной усталостью, лишённой всякой надежды. Поэтому она закрыла глаза; зловонная кровь Альфы прожигала её насквозь, и Рита закричала от боли, а затем...

По металлическому каркасу её нижней койки ударила рука.

Она содрогнулась всем телом и снова проснулась.

Рита Вратаски, которая умерла в первый раз, была совсем не той Ритой Вратаски, которая умерла во второй раз. Или в третий. Или в трёхсотый.

В первый перезапуск она успела подумать об этом как о даре свыше, о шансе всё исправить, сделать лучше, сражаться яростнее. И она сделала именно это. Всё, что было в её силах, не опустив руки и не сдавшись.

Весь тот день её преследовало дежавю. Внутри разрасталось сомнение, постепенно превращаясь в панику. Она чувствовала себя грёбаным пророком. Всё это уже было. Она знала, что все они умрут, она видела уже разгром, что ожидал их впереди. Нет, поняла Рита, когда они влезли в экзоскелеты и двинулись к полю боя, не видела: прожила.

Она думала, что это дар свыше, — но лишь сначала. В тот день она умерла опять, на этот раз — в другой луже грязи, запутавшись ногой в колючей проволоке, которую даже не успела заметить. Всё повторилось, но по-другому. Она сама была другой. Она сделала хриплый вдох, и повторила каждый свой шаг, откашливая собственную кровь и проливая чужую, — и вновь оказалась на земле, вжимаясь в неё лбом. Это должно было быть даром, это должно было...

— Давайте, парни! Зададим им жару! Повеселимся как следует.

Она проснулась. Она пообещала себе, что в этот раз справится лучше.

Она сама научилась драться. Она научилась драться лучше. Она откалибровала себя, словно боевую машину, превратила в живое оружие. Она развивалась — и знала: мимики тоже развиваются. Она пошла к генералу Бригхему — оказалась на операционном столе — проснулась с криком на нижней койке в бараке. Она попыталась снова — нашла смерть в психиатрической клинике — снова проснулась. «Давайте, парни...» Проснулась рывком, схватилась за ноги — те были на месте. Проснулась с фантомной болью в костяшках пальцев, которые должны были быть разбиты в кровь, с телом, лишённым следов пыток, через которые она прошла и которые выбросили её в новый перезапуск. Она нашла только двух союзников: доктора Картера и Хендрикса. Картер верил ей каждый раз, когда она решала обратиться к нему; Хендрикс — через раз. И те разы, когда он не верил, когда смотрел на неё с тревогой и сочувствием, причиняли боль. Рита не знала, что с ней делать; эта боль не проходила даже после очередного пробуждения.

— Я слушаю тебя, просто... То, о чём ты говоришь...

— Ладно, забей, — отвечала Рита. Попытки спорить лишь усиливали его беспокойство. Эту тактику она опробовала семнадцать раз; забить она предлагала уже в двадцать третий. — Я просто устала, всё в порядке.

Потом Хендрикс погибал. Но и она погибала тоже.

Вот как победить в войне: умереть в ней. Это первое, что ты должен сделать.

В этот раз всё будет по-другому, решила она. В этот раз всё получится. Её руки не дрожали, когда она перезаряжала оружие, хотя из глубокой раны на предплечье хлестала кровь. Рита просто не обращала внимания. Если в этот раз всё действительно получится, она подумает о крови и ранах позже. Позже. Если она выживет, у неё будет это «позже», у неё будет завтра. Жизнь сможет продолжиться. И Рита продолжала идти через поле боя, и кто-то крикнул: «Мина!» — и Рита, должно быть, закричала тоже, когда земля выплеснулась из-под ног, и...

— Давайте, парни! Зададим им жару! Повеселимся как следует.

Она проснулась.

Раз. Два. Три. Четыре. Она дышала, считая каждый вдох.

Хендрикс не мог помнить, но этому её научил именно он.

На сто двадцать седьмой перезапуск Хендрикс научил её медитировать. «Это просто», — сказал он, тем самым внушив ей уверенность, что пользы в этом мало. Всё действительно стоящее требовало усилий. Рита не могла вспомнить ни одного исключения из этого правила.

Когда она сказала об этом, Хендрис наставил на неё палец и возразил:

— Любовь.

— Брак, — парировала Рита, наставив на него палец в ответ.

Он ухмыльнулся, сверкнув ровными белыми зубами, и она ухмыльнулась тоже. Затем Хендрик посерьёзнел:

— Итак, медитация.

Ты начинаешь с того, что фокусируешься на дыхании. Делаешь вдох через нос, прослеживаешь движение воздуха вниз по трахее, чувствуешь, как он наполняет лёгкие. Затем ты сосредотачиваешься на своём теле. Глаза закрыты, расслабленные руки безвольно опущены на колени. Ты чувствуешь пол под собой. Ты чувствуешь землю. Если действительно хорошо освоить эту технику, то почувствуешь ещё и место в целом. Почувствуешь себя частью чего-то большего, более значительного, чем просто ты.

Рита подумала о тяжёлом экзоскелете, внутри которого она с трудом продиралась через поля снова, и снова, и снова. Делало ли это её частью чего-то более значительного?

— Освободи сознание, — сказал ей Хендрикс.

Когда ей это удалось, она увидела серость. И ничего больше. Как если бы она, пытаясь разглядеть картинку, придвинула её слишком близко. Серость была неоднородной, она была составной частью чего-то большего. Это было небо, это был Лондон, это был дом. Вдох, выдох, сосредоточься на сером.

— Если поможет, — сказал он, — считай каждый вдох.

И она стала считать. Раз. Два. Три. Четыре. Раз. Два. Три. Четыре.

Хендрикс погибал каждый раз. Она видела его смерть три сотни раз.

Есть вещи, которые невозможно изменить. Наверное, это был какой-то закон, но она отказывалась его принять. Должен был существовать способ выиграть битву при Вердене — и должен был существовать способ не дать Хендриксу умереть, она была в этом уверена.

На двести двенадцатый перезапуск ей удалось его спасти — но лишь затем, чтобы погибнуть самой. Она смотрела на него, и в этот момент её оглушил высокий, пронзительный визг, прорезавший небо. «Он жив, — подумала Рита, — он жив...»

— Давайте, парни! Зададим им жару! Повеселимся как следует.

Это было всё равно что жонглировать гранатами. Убить мимиков, выиграть битву, спасти Хендрикса, выжить самой. Три задачи успешно выполнены, но четвёртая провалена.

Она сосредоточилась не на той части своей миссии, и всё рухнуло.

В некотором смысле зацикленность событий испортила Риту. Умирать раз за разом было тяжело, но в каждой смерти была надежда: она умрёт, и он вернётся обратно. Если она умрёт, его смерть не станет окончательной. Если она умрёт, они снова будут вместе. Они смогут попробовать ещё раз.

Картер всё испортил, проткнув этот воображаемый мыльный пузырь:

— Ты продолжаешь пытаться, а они? Мимики? Они продолжают учиться. Изучать тебя, а значит, — он сделал паузу, — и всех нас.

Сражаясь при Вердене в последний раз, она ещё не знала, что этот раз — последний. Она убила сотню мимиков (хотя эту цифру придумал майор Уильям Кейдж, и от реальной она отличалась статистической погрешностью примерно в тысячу единиц). Она видела, как Хендрикс споткнулся на ослабевших ногах. Подняла свой импровизированный меч. Заметила мимика, стрелой летевшего к ней. «Умри, — подумала она. — Убей себя. Умри».

Она получила удар по голове. Глаза залила кровь, затуманивания зрение; паника уступила место глубокому облегчению (она _умирала_ ), а затем... Затем она очнулась в полевом госпитале. И всё поняла.

Ей улыбнулся молодой медбрат, дежуривший у постели. В сгиб её локтя была вставлена игла капельницы.

— Сержант, мы сделали это! Мы победили!

Всё закончилось. Всё пропало.

— Как этим управлять? — спросил её Кейдж.

— Ты должен умирать. Каждый день, — ответила Рита.

Она этого не помнит. Помнит лишь Кейдж.

iii.

Рядовой легко уклоняется от механического мимика, двигаясь со скупой и элегантной точностью, возможной лишь после долгих тренировок и бесчисленных повторений. Он смотрит на неё, ни на миг не отводя взгляд.

— Уильям Кейдж, — произносит он, подходя ближе. — Я — это ты. Верден, Альфа, кровь, ну ты поняла.

Он останавливается в паре шагов от неё. Рита хмурится и делает глубокий вдох.

— Пойдём со мной. К тому времени, когда мы подхватим Картера, ты уже будешь мне верить.

Так и оказывается.

Рождество они встречают в Москве. 

В Большом театре закатывают роскошный приём. Всё увешано красными флагами, в центре зала растянута огромная карта мира с очерченными золотом границами всех стран; эта карта разительно отличается от той, которую всю войну показывали в новостях — с красными областями, обозначавшими позиции противника.

На сцене балетная постановка «Ангел: История Риты Вратаски». На ногах у танцоров чёрные пуанты, бледные икры обвиты лентами. Танцоры кружатся и подпрыгивают, выражая притворные отчаяние, страдание и ужас, пока не наступает победный, освободительный третий акт. Рита смотрит на всё это с каменным лицом, крепко, до сведённых мышц стискивая зубы. Кейдж, сидящий рядом, всё представление подёргивает ногой, ничем другим не выказывая утомления или скуки.

— Потрясающая постановка! — говорят ей потом гости, как будто Рита имеет к этому какое-то отношение. Она кивает, растягивает губы в дежурной улыбке, которую, как ей кажется, отточила в совершенстве где-то между Берлином и Киевом. Кейдж тоже улыбается и кивает, вот только в его исполнении это выглядит куда естественнее и искреннее.

Мероприятие официальное, со строгим дресс-кодом, но они оба в кителях. Единственное, что её радует во всей поездке, — это военная форма. Во-первых, не нужно укладывать в чемодан кучу разной одежды. Во-вторых, в форме Рита выглядит так, что большинство людей задумываются, прежде чем решиться к ней подойти. Во всяком случае, так было в других городах; русские то ли наглее и бесстрашнее других, то ли совместный просмотр современной балетной постановки, условно основанной на её биографии, даёт им ощущение, будто они теперь хорошо с ней знакомы.

Кейдж во всём этом как рыба в воде. Он обменивается любезностями, с удовольствием жмёт всем руки, практикует скудный запас русских фраз, смеётся вместе со всеми над собственными ошибками. Рита на это не способна. Она может лишь улыбаться (фальшиво), поздравлять с праздниками (так же фальшиво) и благодарить за радушное гостеприимство и чудесную постановку в её честь (однозначно фальшиво). Она улыбается очередному важному политическому деятелю и его жене; едва они отходят в сторону, Рита опускает уголки рта, затем с хрустом двигает челюстью, разминая мышцы. На середине этого движения им с Кейджем машет рукой представитель американской делегации, и рот Риты застывает в неком подобии улыбки, больше похожем на оскал маньяка.

— Прекрати это делать, — шипит Кейдж.

— Делать что? — переспрашивает она так же шёпотом.

Кейдж растягивает губы, обнажая зубы и напрягаясь так, что на шее вздуваются жилы.

— Я улыбаюсь совсем не так, — тихо, ледяным голосом говорит Рита.

— Я бы вообще не назвал это улыбкой, — отвечает Кейдж и тут же переключается в модус пиарщика: — Добрый вечер, сэр! Очень рады вас здесь увидеть. Хороших праздников!

Он пожимает руку очередному политику, и Рита кивает, опуская голову так, чтобы никто — и уж тем более Кейдж — не видел её рот.

Однако она прислушивается к нему, больше к его тону, нежели к словам, и не перестаёт ему поражаться. 

В нём есть открытая, искренняя доброта, и когда Кейдж обращает её на Риту, та не знает, как себя вести, как реагировать. За этим гораздо проще наблюдать со стороны. Быть может, её сбивает с толку не само проявление доброты, а то, что ей нравится эта его черта. Нравится, что в такие моменты они становятся ближе: уже не чужие люди, а почти друзья.

Они ускользают с приёма довольно рано, единодушно приняв решение. Этим утром, когда они только прибыли, Кейдж сказал ей, что никогда раньше не был в Москве. Да, согласилась Рита, она тоже.

И вот несколькими часами позже они, как самые обычные туристы, проходят через Воскресенские ворота и оказываются на Красной площади. Зима выдалась холодная, но снега было мало. Этой ночью он падает крупными хлопьями, медленно кружащимися в воздухе и влажно тающими на лице Риты. Она делает глубокий вдох, с удовольствием чувствуя, как холодный воздух заполняет лёгкие.

— Непростой день, — говорит Кейдж, глядя в ночное небо над головой.

— Непростой день, — повторяет Рита. — Знаешь, я бы предпочла, чтобы они показали сегодня «Щелкунчика».

Он издаёт короткий лающий смешок:

— Забавно, я слышал, они хотят переименовать этот балет в «Щелкунчика».

Рита фыркает. Опустив голову, она смотрит себе под ноги, на свежевыпавший снег. Она думает о танцорах на сцене, о том, как её имя звучит во всех городах, которые они посетили. И о том, что никто не знает, как всё было на самом деле.

— Тебе повезло, — она поднимает голову и смотрит на Кейджа, — что тебя никто не знает.

Его лицо становится непроницаемым, и Рита думает, что ошиблась в своей оценке. Он совсем не такой, как она. Он хотел бы, чтобы о нём знали.

Обратно к театру они идут молча. Снег запутывается в её волосах, щёки горят от холода; они оба в кожаных перчатках, но у Риты всё равно замёрзли пальцы.

Они идут так близко, что рука Кейджа задевает её собственную. Рита не отстраняется.

Рита начинает собирать факты о Кейдже. Она задаётся вполне конкретной целью, движимая спортивным азартом: она должна узнать его так же хорошо, как он знает её. Он обладает настолько огромным преимуществом, что невозможно не только перегнать его, но даже просто сравняться с ним по очкам, однако Рита всё равно решительно намерена попытаться.

С одной стороны, она понятия не имеет, что именно позволила ему о себе узнать.

С другой стороны, что это вообще значит — знать кого-то? Недостаточно просто составить список подходящих прилагательных, которые описывали бы этого человека. Недостаточно предугадывать каждый его шаг, знать его вкусы и предпочтения, защитные механизмы и привычки.

Как она и говорила: Кейдж играет краплёными картами.

Поэтому она решает, что небольшая подборка фактов о нём, что-то вроде досье, будет неплохим первым шагом.

В Амстердаме она узнаёт, что он умеет чистить яблоко, срезая кожуру одной неразрывной спиралью. В Копенгагене она опытным путём (едва не окончившимся плачевно) выясняет, что у него аллергия на морепродукты. Там же, в госпитале, оказывается, что Кейдж страшный фанат фильмов про Терминатора, даже в датской озвучке.

Она приходит к выводу, что Кейдж — в целом, вне поверхностных мелочей вроде того, что он предпочитает ржаному виски бурбон, или что он слегка побаивается летать, несмотря на все вылеты и высадки, которые они, вероятно, провели вместе, или что ему достаточно трёх часов сна для нормального функционирования, включая дружелюбное человеческое общение, — совершенно непримечателен.

За исключением тех вещей, в которых он выделяется. Он умён, коварен и чертовски, невероятно убедителен.

Она обнаруживает, что он смотрит на неё с теплом и нежностью, которых она не заслуживает. Словно он знает её намного, намного лучше, чем она когда-либо узнает его. Ему известно, на что она способна — настоящая она, а не Рита из мифа про Ангела Вердена или страшилок про Цельнометаллическую Стерву, — и это знание наделяет её особой ценностью в его глазах. Делает её тем, с кем он рад быть знаком.

Он знает три фразы на болгарском — все три матерные. Это она выясняет, когда их расквартировывают на базе под Софией.

Рядовой быстро пересекает тренировочный зал.

— У меня то же, что у было у тебя, — говорит он на одном выдохе. — Билл Кейдж.

Он представляется после короткой паузы, будто едва не забыл это сделать. Он торопливо пытается ввести её в курс дела, нетерпеливо стремясь перескочить с пункта «А» даже не на пункт «Б», а сразу в конец, невольно выдавая то, как много раз уже это делал.

Как много раз они оба уже проходили через это. Господи. Если у Риты Вратаски есть хоть одна слабость, то это она: Рита верит каждому его слову.

Первое: Кейдж родом из Нью-Джерси. Его любимая песня Брюса Спрингстина — «Backstreets». Его любимый ресторан — итальянская забегаловка неподалёку от дома, где он вырос; там, по его утверждению, делают лучшие в мире кавателли. Он рассказывает об этом в Риме — «Бывает лучше», — и Рита от хохота едва не давится своей пастой, втягивая в себя длинные, покрытые соусом макаронины.

Второе: он лицемер. Он пытается слиться из любой потенциально конфликтной ситуации. Словесные упражнения, к которым он прибегает, чтобы выпутаться из возможных политических неловкостей, вызывают у неё искренне восхищение и помогают скрасить особенно утомительные приёмы, которые им приходится посещать. Иногда Рита даже испытывает соблазн ляпнуть что-нибудь неуместное лишь для того, чтобы посмотреть, как он будет выкручиваться за неё.

Третье: он может спать где угодно и засыпает в считаные секунды. В самолёте, в поезде, на улице у португальского посольства (где они проводят в ожидании всего пятнадцать минут), по дороге на базу в Рейкьявике в разгар ледяного шторма, в дублинском пабе, в брюссельском кафе, в венецианской траттории. У неё на плече, слушая ужасающе скучную речь в Алжире, и после обильного ужина в Стамбуле. Зато, думает Рита, он хотя бы не храпит.

Четвёртое: он постоянно напевает себе под нос. «Боевой гимн Республики». Пятую симфонию Бетховена. Тейлор Свифт. Судя по всему, он делает это только в те моменты, когда доволен жизнью, и явно не отдаёт себе в этом отчёт. Они летят в Афины, на борту частного самолёта, специально выделенного для триумфального тура. Рита наблюдает в иллюминатор за восходом солнца. Через проход от неё Кейдж подвывает себе под нос что-то похожее на «Битлз». Очень слабо похожее на Битлз.

Рита громко откашливается. Кейдж не обращает на неё внимания.

— Ради всего святого, Кейдж! Можешь немного помолчать?

Он замолкает на середине куплета.

— В каком смысле?

— Прекрати петь, — говорит Рита, поражаясь тому, что продолжает разговаривать с ним; да что уж там, поражаясь тому, что провела в его компании почти два месяца и неизвестно сколько забытых дней до того. 

Кейдж пожимает плечами и усмехается.

— Ты мне вообще когда-нибудь нравился? — спрашивает Рита, сузив глаза.

Он ухмыляется:

— Ты меня терпела.

Он возвращается к чтению газеты и снова затягивает что-то себе под нос.

В гостиничном номере темно, через окна льётся холодный приглушённый свет. Выберите любой город — везде одно и то же. Они приезжают. Кто-то толкает речь. Рита машет рукой. На земле мир.

Кейдж, должно быть, замечает, что что-то не так, раньше неё самой (Рита пытается сказать ему, что просто устала, что такое случается с другими людьми, хотя явно не с ним: они просто устают), потому что идёт за ней в её номер. Номер, в котором всё выглядит нетронутым. В распахнутом шкафу одиноко висит чехол для одежды, неразобранная сумка лежит на полу у кровати. На подушке он видит мятную шоколадку и указывает на неё:

— Можно?

Рита закатывает глаза:

— Забирай.

Он разворачивает обёртку и закидывает шоколадку в рот.

— Забавно, — говорит он, раскусывая её задними зубами. — Это уже какая по счёту наша остановка?

— Не знаю. Их было слишком много.

Он улыбается с закрытым ртом:

— Да, точно подсчитано. — Он грызёт конфету, хрустя ею на всю комнату. — Иногда мне кажется, что я уже сам начинаю верить в то, что мы им рассказываем. В это действительно несложно поверить.

— Но это неправда.

— Неправда, — соглашается Кейдж. — Хотя я уже не уверен, что это имеет значение. Результат-то один и тот же. Мы живы. Мимики — нет. Как если бы... — Он делает паузу. Рита настороженно ждёт продолжения. — Когда я проснулся — в последний раз, когда всё уже закончилось, — я подумал, что мне больше нечего бояться. Все эти перезапуски, все смерти... — Он снова замолкает и смотрит на неё с той же горячностью, с какой обращается обычно к толпе. — Я больше не боялся. Благодаря тебе всё обрело смысл.

Рита снова закатывает глаза:

— Ты меня с кем-то путаешь. Тебе не нужно ничего мне продавать.

Кейдж не отвечает. Рита отворачивается к окну. Снаружи мягко падает снег. Сейчас они слишком высоко и слишком далеко, чтобы видеть нанесённый городу ущерб, но Рита знает, что он значителен. Как и во всех других городах, где они уже побывали. Все они несут теперь шрамы, оставленные мимиками.

— Для меня это было наоборот, — неожиданно для самой себя говорит Рита. — Когда всё закончилось, я испугалась. Мне никогда прежде не было так страшно. Про любую происходившую мелочь я думала: это останется со мной навсегда. Я не смогу это изменить. Это очень расслабляет, знаешь. Перезапуски. Кнопка перезагрузки. Раньше я совершенно не боялась смерти. Всё шло по пизде, включая объединённые вооружённые силы, и смерть... она просто была. Почётный гость на нашем застолье. — Её голос затихает. Рита видит своё отражение в тёмном окне: резкая линия подбородка, острый угол плеча. Одни только кости и мышцы. Позади неё размытым пятном виднеется Кейдж. Он внимательно слушает, склонив голову набок.

— А потом я умерла, — негромко говорит она. — И я вернулась обратно. Я умирала, и умирала, и умирала, и никогда не оставалась мёртвой. Это был дар свыше. Нельзя бояться чего-либо, когда самое страшное, что только может быть, становится обратимым. — Она убрала волосы с лица. — А потом этот дар забрали обратно, и я оказалась на больничной койке — переломанная, истекающая кровью и ужасно напуганная.

Она поворачивает голову, чтобы посмотреть на Кейджа через плечо. Его лицо нахмурено.

— Это эгоистично. Это ужасно эгоистично с моей стороны. Я выжила сотню раз — _сотни_ раз, и тем не менее, лёжа на той койке, я думала о том, как сильно не хочу умирать.

— Ты была на это готова, — говорит Кейдж так же тихо. — Со мной. Ты была готова на это. Ты не позволяла мне тебя спасти.

Рита пожимает плечами. Она чувствует, как на губах рождается улыбка, и чувствует что-то ещё внутри себя — будто какая-то часть её расслабляется, смягчается.

— Мне не особо свойственна рыцарственность.

— Поверь — я знаю.

— Уверена, мне было очень страшно, — добавляет она едва слышно, почти шёпотом.

— А уж мне-то как.

— И я понятия не имею, зачем рассказываю тебе об этом.

— Я знаю, — повторяет он.

Он приближается к ней, одновременно уверенный и осторожный. Встаёт напротив неё. На его лицо падают тени, заостряя черты, но даже эти резкие линии ей кажутся до боли знакомыми.

Рита упирается в него кончиками пальцев, затем сжимает их в кулак, вдавливая костяшки ему в грудную клетку.

— Ты мягкий, — говорит Рита и надавливает кулаком на его живот. Под кожей чувствуются упругие мышцы, которые подрагивают от её прикосновения. Кейдж беззвучно смеётся.

Вот, что такое настоящее, думает Рита: это лезвие ножа, разделяющее то, что было, и то, что будет. То, что уже случилось, и то, над чем у тебя нет власти. Рита подаётся вперёд, по-прежнему упираясь в него кулаком, и когда она целует его, ей кажется, что это похоже на замыкание открытого контура: внутри неё разом вспыхивает свет.

Он мягкий, и она позволяет себе быть мягкой, целуя его. Она позволяет себе быть мягкой и позволяет себе хотеть его.

Кейдж ничего не говорит, во всяком случае, не сразу, и это значит, что он действительно её знает. Знает, как легко её можно спугнуть.

Он ничего не говорит, но целует её в ответ — бережно, изучающе. У них обоих впереди целая жизнь, которую они не смогут переписать, если что-то пойдёт не так. Всё, что случится между ними, останется в их истории навсегда.

— Этот поцелуй... — спрашивает Рита, едва касаясь его губ своими. — Он первый?

Кейдж чуть качает головой:

— Ты поцеловала меня. Один раз, тогда.

Рита улыбается, отчего их губы снова соприкасаются, и это похоже на лёгкий электрический разряд, пробегающий между ними. Руки Кейджа невольно сжимаются на её талии.

— Хитрый засранец, — говорит она. Кейдж смеётся, и она глотает его смех, целуя его уже по-настоящему, глубоко и решительно.

— Расскажи мне всё, — шепчет она позже, прижавшись к нему. — Расскажи мне всё с самого начала.

Она хочет притвориться, что помнит всё это сама.

(Он смотрит на неё. Она отрывает себя от пола одним слитным движением, напряжением всех мышц. В который раз он думает про себя: «Узнай меня. Пожалуйста. Узнай меня».

И это его желание никак не связано с желанием облегчить свою миссию.

Он хочет этого для себя. Из чистого эгоизма. Он хочет, чтобы она вспомнила его.

Кейдж расправляет плечи, подходя ближе. Рита встаёт на ноги и смотрит ему в лицо.

— Да? — говорит она так, словно видит его впервые.)

Их триумфальный тур заканчивается в Париже. На том месте, где раньше стоял Лувр, теперь зияет дыра.

— Все, должно быть, расстраиваются из-за картин? — Она задала этот вопрос ещё в самом начале, когда он был для неё практически незнакомцем. Когда он впервые рассказал ей, как на самом деле закончилась война. Невероятно, но это первое, о чём она подумала: о произведениях искусства, хранившихся в музее. Все картины, вся многовековая история — фьють, как и не было. — Людям всегда жалко картины.

— Я думаю, они ещё не до конца осознали даже, что остались живы. Жалеть о картинах будут позже.

— Наверное, — согласилась она.

— Да и никому на самом деле не нравится «Мона Лиза», — добавил он. — Всего-то гигантская почтовая марка.

Он поддразнивал её, и она кусала губы, чтобы не улыбнуться.

Она делает так иногда даже теперь: старается держать себя в руках. Словно это тяжёлая битва, в которой она и так позволила ему слишком многое, чтобы уступать в чём-то ещё.

Но она этому учится.

— Я не знаю, что случится дальше, — говорит ему Рита.

Они больше не в кителях. Тур закончился, но они остались в Париже. Они гуляют по городу, оставляя руины Лувра за спиной. К концу месяца уже вовсю начнутся строительные работы, хотя никто не может решить, что возводить на этом месте: музей, мемориал или вообще что-то другое. Рите всё равно. На её взгляд, что угодно лучше огромной дыры.

Она бросает взгляд на Кейджа.

Он улыбается — той самой своей фирменной улыбкой, белозубой, искренней, нахальной, словно светящейся изнутри. Он пожимает плечами, и его улыбка остаётся такой же счастливой, пусть даже теперь в ней проступает лёгкая печаль.

Кейдж останавливается. Рита поворачивается к нему.

Он поднимает раскрытые ладони:

— Абсолютная загадка.

А затем он смеётся.

iv.

Так они встречаются в первый раз: она упирается ладонями в пол и чувствует, как капли пота скапливаются между ключицами. Она слышит только шум крови в ушах, затихающий по мере того, как замедляется пульс. Она поднимает голову, встаёт на ноги и видит его.

Так они встречаются каждый раз. Она одна — а затем неожиданно появляется он.


End file.
